thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Teething Troubles
'''Double Teething Troubles '''is the sixth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, Recently, there's been a lot of work on Edward's Branch Line. So, the Fat Controller decided to bring in Derek, a Class 17 who often experiences breakdowns. That made Bill and Ben think he couldn't be useful, but they were soon proved wrong! But you'll have to read for yourselfs to find out what happened. Love, The Author Plot Edward's Branch Line is a very busy line. Brendam Docks is always packed with goods and passengers and the China Clay Pits make it even busier. Sometimes, Edward, David and BoCo have too much work. One day, the three engines arrived at their shed at Wellsworth, very tired. "There's too much work," complained David. "So many goods and people arrive. I had to combine one of my goods trains with passengers. It was not a comfortable ride for the passengers." "I know right. I had to do that do," added BoCo. "It's hard keeping trucks in order whilst being gentle to coaches." Luckily, the Fat Controller understood. He came to see them. "Another engine is what you need," he told them. Later, he was searching for the engine. Finally, he saw one. "Recently out of the works. A BR Class 17, hmm . . ." He paused for a moment. "He could expirence some 'teething troubles' and those diesels tend to have all sorts of problems. But we could repair him at our Works if anything goes wrong." Soon, he made arrangements to bring the diesel over to Sodor. The new diesel arrived quite soon. The Fat Controller met him. "Welcome to Sodor!" "Thank you, Sir. I'm Derek." "Nice to meet you. Now, head on towards Wellsworth. Edward will tell you what to do." And Derek oiled away. Soon, he reached Gordon's Hill. "Darn it. I wasn't expecting this hill." He charged it fiercely. "Oh! I feel all hot!" He struggled up, but it was no use. "Bother. My cooling system's failed." Edward soon came to rescue him. "I'm sorry. I've just been overhauled. I have 'teething troubles' you know." "Never mind. Welcome to our railway. I'm Edward." "I'm Derek." "Nice to meet you. Now let's get you to the Works." Edward took Derek to the Works where he was soon repaired. A couple days later, he headed towards the China Clay Pits. He had to help Bill and Ben take some china clay trucks to Vicarstown. Bill and Ben had heard about Derek's "teething troubles" and were anxious about. "What exactly are toothaches?" asked Bill. "They when our teeth . . ." began Marion. "Teething troubles," explained Timothy. "It means that he's recently been repaired and expirences troubles." "Well, I'm concerned. I don't want him to break down on the way," said Ben. Then they heard an unfamiliar horn as Derek rolled in. "Hullo," he said cheerfully. "Hullo," replied the Twins. "Well, we've got to take these trucks so you push behind to help us." "Of course!" Soon the engines were off. It was a long line and the trucks were up to their old tricks. But the three engines handled them well. Until they reached Gordon's Hill. "Let's go for it," the Twin's Drivers said and advanced the regulator. Up they struggled. Derek pushed until his axles ached, but he began to feel hot again . . . Bill and Ben began to struggle. "Come on!" "Push harder!" "We're slowing down!" "Is he breaking down again?" Unfortunately, he was. They were approaching the top when Derek overheated. The train plummeted down! "Oh come on!" complained the Twins. "He's done for the day," explained their Drivers. "We'll just have to do it ourselfs." Bill and Ben struggled up the hill, but at last they reached the top. They got to Vicarstown safely and on time. But the Twins were a bit frustrated at Derek. They complained about it at the Sheds. "He broke down! He was supposed to help us! How can he help us if he's always breaking down!" "Calm down," said Timothy. "He's new and . . ." "He broke down in less than an hour of arriving! I mean, seriously. I've never seen that happen before!" Then, the Fat Controller came in. "Bill and Ben, I understand Derek broke down again. But you did manage to deliver your train on time and I've sent Derek to the Dieselworks again." "Yes, Sir." "And don't worry. They will leave him as good as new." But Bill and Ben were still doubtful that he could be really useful. A couple weeks later, Derek rolled out of the Dieselworks. "Thank you!" he called to the workmen and headed towards the China Clay Pits. He had to help Bill and Ben again. Derek oiled into Brendam Docks and was surprised to see Bill and Ben there. "Hullo. What are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for me to come and help you." "Don't worry. We can handle this train ourselfs," said Bill. "Are you sure? There's a lot of trucks." "We can do it. You can take those trucks there to Wellsworth instead," said Ben and they steamed off. "Oh, they must not think I'm useful because I break down often," sighed Derek and he coupled up to the trucks, "Don't worry, me hartey. You Class 17s have always been like that. But you can still be really useful," said Salty. "I guess," sighed Derek and he rolled away. Soon, he made it to Wellsworth where David took the trucks to Tidmouth. Meanwhile, Bill and Ben were struggling on the hill. Without Derek acting as a banker, it was hard to move the trucks and they were holding back. "Come on! We can do it!" "Nearly there!" "Hold back! Hold back!" "No! We're going down!" The train skidded to a halt right outside Wellsworth. "Do you two need help?" asked Derek. "Yes," the Twins sighed. Derek buffered up and helped Bill and Ben up. "Thanks, Derek!" they said as they continued their journey. That night, Bill and Ben apoligized to Derek. "We're sorry we were rude to you," said Bill. "You are a really useful engine," added Ben. "So, welcome to our railway!" Derek still tends to have seemingly never-ending troubles, but the engines know that he is really useful indeed. Characters *Edward *David *Bill and Ben *Timothy *Marion *BoCo *Derek *Sir Topham Hatt Locations *Wellsworth *Brendam Docks *Gordon's Hill Trivia *This episode is based off the fifth season episode of the same name from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes